Till Death Do Us Part
by Gaara.Roxs.Our.Soxs
Summary: Miroku has gone away for 9 years. Now he's come back. How has the group changed? Where's Sango? A one shotter. MirXSan.. Being Editited!


**Till Death Do Us Part**

By: Chibi-Kyuubi

A Sango X Miroku FanFic

(Warning HAS sad ending)

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Nine years…Nine years had passed…Not a day behind or ahead, they same time before the nine years had passed slowly away. Do you know when people say when you're having fun time passes, but what about the other times when you alone, bored, or just watching time pass, what then? It moves slow enough to kill a man; Miroku learned that the hard way. He knew not one person along his journey. Lying to live, Living to lie...Nine years…Nine years had passed.

Slowly as Miroku passed threw the village that had housed and feed his group while they were on there own journey to slay the hated man. He was looking for the group with his companions the one he had grown to love, Shippio, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and his true love, "Sango" he whispered as he remembered all the times he had shared with her, but most of all her face, with her long black hair flowing in the wind, and her eyes, oh how her eyes had filled up with tears when Miroku told Sango of the journey he was going on, the anger in her face when he said she couldn't come with him. Dark memories enter his mind, but he brushed them away, that was the past, this is now.

"Oh, is that ye Miroku" said Kaede as she looked up from her spot in the fields with the other villagers picking herbs. "Yes Kaede, it is me Miroku, I have come back from my journey to find more about Naraku's past" he whispered the last part to only the miko, for she was the one to ask him to do the journey to help his companions, slay the hated foe. "Did you find anything?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "Let us go inside for I may see wandering eyes" he stated as he pointed to some villagers who had stopped working to see what was happening. "All ye get back to ye work I'll be out in time" she said as she followed Miroku to her hut in the center of the village.

"Did you happen to find anything" she asked as she sat down around the fire that was cooking their dinner, fish to exact. "I've figured out a few things" he mumbled "First, Naraku is not really a han'yo just a mere human such as you and I" he said as Kaede's mouth fell open in to a gasp. "Yes, I know it surprised me too. Next, he uses demons he round up to fight for him, only by saying he will give each of them the jewel" he said.

"That will make it much easier for Inuyasha and Kagome to slay him, knowing that" said Kaede as she stood up from her spot around the dying fire, the stick that held the food where lying on the ground. The scent of fish and meat filled the air as Miroku asked "By the way do you have any idea where I may find them at?" "Yes this time I do" she said as she opened the bamboo door to allow him out. "Follow the road till you hear the sounds of battle, I hear they are supposed to be fight an oni." She mumbled" "Thank you, my dear Kaede" said Miroku running down the road as the sunset was coming the best spot.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha as he shot a yellow wind out of his Tessaiga. "Kagome, Now!" he said as his Wind Scar was blown away the black oni. A flash of purple light was the last thing the oni saw as an arrow was shot threw it and was purified. "Yes!! We hit the jackpot, 3 shards this time" said Kagome jumping for joy. "Let me clean this up" said Miroku, but of course the group didn't know this. "Kazaana!!" he yelled as he opened the void to suck up the remains of the black fire oni. "There nice and clean" he sighed as he closed the void to his hand. A growl distracted Miroku from his thinking, as the voice said "Human, let me tell you know leave us alone or I'll be forced to attack you" said the voice who belonged to Inuyasha. "Wait, Inuyasha I remember this scent, it….it's…Miroku!!" screamed a happy kitsune kit as he jumped on top on the monk's head.

"Yes, it's me Shippio" said Miroku as he gave Kagome back her kitsune. "Well it looks like you finally came back to us, it's only been nine years" said Inuyasha putting his sword back into its sheath. "How did the mission go?" asked Kagome as she put her back down on the ground and put the 3 new shards into the container, which now holds 23 shards. "It went well, Kaede will give you the details when we get back" he said seeing Inuyasha open his mouth as if to ask a question.

"Oh, were is Sango?" asked Miroku as he was looking for her, "Did she come back to another village looking for me?" The whole grouped winced as 'Sango' was mentioned. "Please Sango come out, I've missed you so much" yelled Miroku as his voice echoed threw the forest. Birds came squawking out of their homes. "Miroku, we'll take you to Sango as long as you don't ask any questions" said Kagome as she picked up her pack and her sad faced kitsune. Even the cold eyed han'yo Miroku remembered was looking a little sad. "Okay" said a dumbfounded Miroku as he followed the group into the forest on a little dirt road.

As the night went by the forest seemed to be silent as the group dragged. No one tried to even make a conversation, not even the loud-mouthed Kagome. During the walk Miroku was reminded of his last meeting with Sango when she stormed off angry that he wouldn't take her with him. It was for a good reason, the mission was too dangerous, even for the highly trained taijiya. Miroku winced as he looked at the scar around his right hand that made a snake around his fingers, which was even with his holy barrier up. He was right, it was way too dangerous for Sango. Again that was the past, this is now. He and Sango were now going to live a life of happiness and joy. "Miroku, Miroku were here" said Kagome as she shook Miroku awake to the present.

The first thing that Miroku saw was Kirara sitting by a polished stone. "Hey, Kirara come here, come here kitty witty." Cooed Miroku. Kirara. Slowly the cat turned up to look at the new comer. Miroku looked into sad cat eyes. "What's wrong with Kirara?" asked Miroku. "She hasn't left this grave stone, in three years. We come here everyday to give her food and water, to make sure she doesn't die" said Shippo. "Ohh, I see Kohaku must have die, and Sango must be here to morn her loss". "SANGO, COME OUT!!!!" screamed Miroku. "Shh, Miroku she's right over there" said Kagome pointing to the shiny stone.

"Where? I don't see Sango anywhere" said the dumbfounded monk. "All I see is a grave stone…." "Please, read the name on the grave stone" said Kagome with tears forming in her eyes. " S…a…n…g…o. Friend, Taijiya, Mistress, and Fiancée. Will never be forgotten, Died as she lived, fighting for people she cared about." Choked out Miroku as he realized what a big mistake he had made. Not taking Sango with him was one mistake he'd paid dearly for. "Till Death Do Us Part" whispered Miroku as he recited part of the marriage ceremony. One he'd never get to experience, not with Sango that is…


End file.
